


Coming Out

by heckinamanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: it's just a lil Gay Stress, tj isn't in this but tyrus is somewhat mentioned/implied near the end, uh some mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/pseuds/heckinamanda
Summary: Cyrus comes out to his parents.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys why doesn’t todd have a last name
> 
> anyways I wrote this for national coming out day!! which is today!!! cool!

“You’ve got this,” Cyrus told himself. “You’ve got this. It’s gonna be fine.”

He raked his fingers through his hair over and over. It never seemed to be quite where he wanted it today.

“Cyrus! They’re here!” His mom, Leslie shouted from downstairs.

“Coming!” He gave himself one last glance in the mirror. “Okay. It’s time.”

He started making his way down the stairs, holding onto the handrail along the wall as if it were keeping him stabilized.

Tonight was a very big night for him. He had been wanting to do this for months and had been planning it for weeks. A dinner with his parents _and_ step-parents, because he was going to come out to them.

The thought of it made his stomach flip. He’s not really worried about anyone being unaccepting, but nerves are eating at him anyway. Just getting the words to come out to another person is hard, let alone four people.

Despite all of this, he’s going to do it anyway. He went through a lot of trouble to plan a seemingly random dinner with all of his parents in one room and he won’t waste it.

“Hey!” He greeted his dad, Norman and step-mom, Sharon as he hopped off the final step.

“Hey, champ!” Sharon greeted him with a side-hug, followed by his dad.

He invited them into the dining room where they sat down with Leslie. “Todd’s still making dinner, he’ll be out in a few.”

Cyrus caught Norman roll his eyes at that, but he continued in casual conversation anyway.

As some of his parents chatted, he started going over what he’ll say to them. He’d been workshopping it for a while now, and he decided that he’s going with, “I have an announcement. It’s not a big deal, but I’m gay and I wanted you to know.” and then they’ll carry on with dinner. That’s all he’s going to say. Super simple and super fast, he has no reason to be nervous. And yet—

“Cyrus?” Norman pulled him out of his thoughts.

He realized they were all looking at him. “Uh, yeah—sorry?”

“Sharon asked what you’ve been up to at school.”

He shook his head slightly, fully pushing away his previous thoughts for now. “Oh, right. Uh, not a whole lot right now. I have a science project due Monday.”

“And what about that dance coming up?” Leslie wiggled in her chair.

“A dance?” Sharon quirked an eyebrow. “What lucky lady are you taking?”

Cyrus flinched. Maybe now was the time. “Actually, now that you mention it—”

“Hope I didn’t miss anything,” Todd interjected, walking into the dining room and effectively cutting him off. Okay, maybe now wasn’t the time.

He adjusted his chair as Todd set a plate of lemon pepper chicken on the table and sat down next to Leslie.

They dropped the dance subject as they started filling their plates. Cyrus was almost glad they let it go so quickly. It wasn’t time yet, but when it was he’ll know.

He stayed quiet for most of the dinner, just waiting for the moment to say it. But every time he opened his mouth, he stopped himself. They were always talking about something already, he didn’t want to impose. _But this is important,_ he told himself, _this is why they’re here._

He started talking himself in circles. _This is important, but it doesn’t really matter, they should know, or you could not tell them and just show up to some holiday with a boyfriend many years from now, but they deserve for you to tell them the truth, just tell them the truth, say it, why can’t you say it?_

“Cyrus, honey, are you okay?”

He looked up at Leslie, who put her hand on his wrist. He realized that there were tears brimming his eyes.

“I’m gay,” he blurted. And for some reason, it stung.

For a moment, there was silence. Leslie and Norman shared an awkward look that screamed _you talk first._

But Leslie decided to do it. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Cyrus repeated. He just blurted his sexuality out and all his mom had to say was oh?

Norman shrugged. “Yeah, oh.”

“Not a bad oh!” Leslie added quickly.

“No, never a bad oh!” Norman continued.

Cyrus laughed a bit. For psychiatrists, they didn’t know what they were doing right now at all.

“When did you realize it?” Sharon piped up from beside Norman.

He took in a breath. “Do you remember Iris? She was my first girlfriend. We were so similar, almost perfect for each other. But I realized that I didn’t _like_ her like her, because she wasn’t…”

He looked down at the table as he trailed off. Why was this so hard to talk about?

“We understand,” Leslie moved her hand from his wrist to his hand. “And we love you. I hope you know that nothing is ever going to change that.”

Cyrus sniffed. “I love you too.”

“And we also hope you know how much we support you,” Norman placed his hand over Cyrus’ free hand. “You’re always going to be accepted here.”

“Absolutely,” Sharon agreed, placing her hand over Norman’s.

“Thank you,” he said with a soft smile.

“No, thank you for telling us,” Todd added, placing his hand over Leslie’s.

And there they sat, hands over Cyrus’, love radiating from the table. He doesn’t quite understand why it was so hard to say, but he knew it wasn’t personal. This was about him, because no matter who he tells it always changes things, and that can be scary.

“I’m sorry if we ever made you feel like you couldn’t tell us,” Leslie said. She seemed very upset by the idea of that.

“No, of course not,” Cyrus reassured. “I trust you guys.”

“Good,” she smiled. “So… Are you asking someone to your dance? What’s his name?”

“Oh my god—”

“Is it Jonah?” Norman asked.

“What? No—”

“What about that kid from his class? Gus?”

“ _No_ —”

“Oh! What about that TJ? He’s always talking about him!”

Cyrus started blushing. “Okay, this conversation is done.”

“It’s TJ! Look at him blush!” Leslie squealed.

He pulled his hands away from his ridiculous parents. He just came out to them and they were already teasing him about boys. Which, to be honest, he’s super grateful for. But he wouldn’t tell them that.

They continued their dinner, chatting mindlessly about current events and the like, without any direct mention of him being gay. But every so often, one of his parents would look at Cyrus and give him a certain soft smile that he knew meant, _you’re okay._

And he was. He had been waiting to come out to his parents for so long, and now that he has, he feels fully open with them. For him, that’s more than okay.


End file.
